The present invention relates to a device for displaying merchandise, and more particularly relates to a bicycle saddle hanger and packaging device.
Bicycle components, such as saddles, are commonly offered for sale individually in order that a consumer can purchase new parts separately from a sale of a complete bicycle. Bicycle saddles are offered in a wide variety of styles to suit the preferences of a diverse group of cyclists. A saddle may be displayed in a store by means of a simple hanging device such as a simple plastic loop or a cardboard hanger for hooking the saddle to a display rack. Cardboard devices are subject to tearing and do hold up well when subjected to rough handling or transport. In addition to the hanging device for displaying the saddle, usually a separate tag is attached to the saddle which displays information about the saddle such as, for example, brand, size and price of the saddle.
Bicycle saddles may have upholstered seat covers made of soft, stretchable fabrics which may include embroidered logos or other detail. In order to protect such saddles from damage during shipment, a box containing a number of saddles may include tissue paper, Styrofoam pellets or other conventional means for maintaining separation between saddles such that the upholstered portion of the saddle will not be damaged by contact with any metal components of adjacent saddles.
The present invention provides an improved saddle hanging and packaging device which is economical to manufacture, and includes ample surface area for inclusion of written information about the saddle.
The saddle hanger and packaging device in accordance with the invention also provides means for protecting saddles during shipment and facilitates packaging and unpackaging thereof. In addition, when used during shipment of a number of stacked packaged saddles, the present invention reduces waste by eliminating or reducing the need for additional packaging material.
Accordingly, a bicycle saddle in accordance with the present invention is provided and which generally comprises a display face, or card, a pair of removably engaging arms for slidably bracing a pair of converging mounting rails of a bicycle saddle, and a tongue extending between the display card and arms, for stabilizing the saddle suspended from the device during display of the saddle by engaging the saddle between the converging rails when the arms are slidably braced to the rails. The device may further comprise a pair of shoulders, extending from the display card for abutting the rails, and further stabilizing the saddle, while the saddle is suspended from the device.
In addition, means are provided for collapsing the saddle and device slidably braced thereto, into a compact position, by enabling sliding of the arms and the display card of the device along the bicycle saddle rail. More particularly, the means for enabling sliding may be defined by a pair of slots defined between the arm means and the shoulder means. The display card of the device may comprise a flexible planar member, said planar member being integral with the shoulder means and arm means
The display card is preferably formed from polyester fiber, such as polyethylene terephthalate and includes information, diagram and or displays printed thereon by sublimation printing.
Importantly, the present invention facilitates packaging of a plurality of bicycle saddles on top of one another with the display face providing a protective interface between adjacently stacked saddles. In addition, stacking of a plurality of saddles, for shipment to a store for example, is facilitated by the present invention. When collapsed into the compact position with the saddle, the hanger and packaging device provides a firm, flat, level surface on which to stack another saddle.
In one embodiment of the invention, a package of a plurality of stacked saddles, each having a hanger and packaging device removably attached thereto, is provided. The package of saddles, in accordance with the invention, provides a protective interface between the saddles and, in addition, provides a convenient means for display and merchandising of the saddles. For example, a merchandiser, upon receiving such a package of saddles in accordance with the present invention, may immediately display the saddles in his store by removing each saddle having the device attached thereto from the package, sliding the arm means and display face along the saddle rail, and suspending the saddle from a rack, for example.